staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
17 Kwietnia 2017
TVP 1 HD 05:30 Cesarskie cięcie - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1987); reż.:Stanisław Moszuk; wyk.:Alicja Migulanka, Renata Pękul, Roman Kłosowski, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Bożena Dykiel, Mariola Gładkowska, Wojciech Malajkat, Piotr Fronczewski, Dorota Kamińska i inni; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 07:55 Alvin i wiewiórki 3 (Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chip - Wrecked) - txt. str. 777; film animowany kraj prod.USA (2011); reż.:Mike Mitchell; wyk.:Jason Lee, David Cross, Jenny Slate, Justin Long; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Księga Ksiąg - W drodze do Damaszku (The Road to Damascus); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Miś - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1980); reż.:Stanisław Bareja; wyk.:Stanisław Tym, Barbara Burska, Christine Paul, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Bronisław Pawlik, Zenon Wiktorczyk, Janusz Zakrzeński, Wojciech Pokora; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Regina Coeli (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2017); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:20 Bez lęku. Niezwykła decyzja Papieża Benedykta XVI - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2016) 13:10 Basia; reportaż kraj prod.Polska (2017); reż.:Dorota Petrus; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Córka Maharadży - odc. 3/3 (Maharaja's Daughter odc. 3/3) - txt. str. 777; film przygodowy kraj prod.Włochy, Niemcy (1994); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Cziłała z Beverly Hills (Beverly Hills Chihuahua) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Raja Gosnell; wyk.:Jamie Lee Curtis, Nick Zano, Maury Sterling; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Teleexpress - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 17:35 Rolnik szuka żony seria IV - odc. 0; reality show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3544; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:15 Pan i pani Kiler (Killers) - txt. str. 777; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.USA (2010); reż.:Robert Luketic; wyk.:Katherine Heigl, Ashton Kutcher, Tom Selleck; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Gol Ekstra; felieton; STEREO, 16:9 22:35 Oblicze Miłosierdzia (The Face of Mercy) - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2016); reż.:David Naglieri Naglieri; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Podejrzani zakochani - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2013); reż.:Sławomir Kryński; wyk.:Bartek Kasprzykowski, Sonia Bohosiewicz, Weroniika Książkiewicz, Rafał Królikowski, Rafał Rutkowski, Jerzy Schejbal, Katarzyna Figura, Krzysztof Kiersznowski, Sławomir Orzechowski, Nan Bui Ngoc; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Mrzonka; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1985); reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Włodzimierz Boruński, Szymon Szurmiej, Wiesław Drzewicz, Jan Kobuszewski, Marek Kondrat, Zbigniew Buczkowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Notacje - Jan Karski. Nie liczono się z Polską; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Danusia. Historia pierwszego udanego przeszczepienia - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:35 Pan Wołodyjowski cz. I - txt. str. 777 AD; film historyczny kraj prod.Polska (1968); reż.:Jerzy Hoffman; wyk.:Magdalena Zawadzka, Tadeusz Łomnicki, Mieczysław Pawlikowski, Hanka Bielicka, Barbara Brylska, Irena Karel, Jan Nowicki, Daniel Olbrychski, Marek Perepeczko, Mariusz Dmochowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Pan Wołodyjowski cz. II - txt. str. 777 AD; film historyczny; reż.:Jerzy Hoffman; wyk.:Tadeusz Łomnicki, Magdalena Zawadzka, Mieczysław Pawlikowski, Jan Nowicki, Daniel Olbrychski, Mariusz Dmochowski, Marek Perepeczko, Irena Karel; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Ukryte skarby - W krainie świętych, palm i"trzęsionki"...; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Piękna i bestia (La Bella e la bestia); film kostiumowy kraj prod.Włochy (2014); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Wieczernia paschalna z monasteru w Supraślu; relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Transmisja 12:15 Zwariowany weekend (Le Petit Baigneur) - txt. str. 777 89'; komedia kraj prod.Francja (1967); reż.:Robert Dhery; wyk.:Louis de Funes, Robert Dhery, Colette Brosset, Andrea Parisy; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2366 ODCINEK SPECJALNY; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - odc. (7); zabawa quizowa; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Różowa Pantera (Pink Panther, The) - txt. str. 777; komedia kryminalna kraj prod.USA (2006); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:45 Pan Wołodyjowski cz. II - txt. str. 777 AD; film historyczny; reż.:Jerzy Hoffman; wyk.:Tadeusz Łomnicki, Magdalena Zawadzka, Mieczysław Pawlikowski, Jan Nowicki, Daniel Olbrychski, Mariusz Dmochowski, Marek Perepeczko, Irena Karel; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1642 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 1295 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 1028; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Bake off - Ale ciacho! - (7); widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:55 Bake off - Ale przepis - (7); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:20 Step up - Taniec zmysłów (Step up) 98'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Anne Fletscher; wyk.:Channing Tatum, Jeanna Dewan Tatum, Demaine Radcliff, Rachel Griffiths; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Różowa Pantera (Pink Panther, The) - txt. str. 777; komedia kryminalna kraj prod.USA (2006); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 16 przecznic (16 Blocks) - txt. str. 777 97'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2006); reż.:Richard Donner; wyk.:Bruce Willis, Mos Def, David Morse, David Zayas; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:40 Słynna restauracja (Le Grand Restaurant) 83'; komedia kraj prod.Francja (1966); reż.:Jacques Besnard; wyk.:Louis de Funes, Bernard Blier, Folco Lulli; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 07:05 Śladami Odyseusza (In The Footsteps of Ulysses); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2012); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pogoda - 17.04 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 08:04 Od zapustów do śmingusa; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:20 Ginące zawody - odc. 54 Śląski kołacz; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 118 - Szynka konserwowa z jajecznym majonezowym nadzieniem, pascha; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Wiosna nad Biebrzą; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Inny; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Pogoda - 17.04 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 09:35 Śląsk jest piękny - Lany Poniedziałek; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 11:15 Czerwone Gitary i pół wieku; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:10 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 35 Indyk z pomarańczą, babka świąteczna; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:20 Pogoda - 17.04 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 12:30 Doktor; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Duszpasterz Beczki; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Ginące zawody - odc. 46 Opolskie kroszonki; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Franciszek od połamanych skrzydeł; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Żurawie: stworzone do latania (Born to Fly); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Ginące zawody - odc. 54 Śląski kołacz; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Pogoda - 17.04 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 15:40 Szatan z siódmej klasy; film fabularny; reż.:Kazimierz Tarnas; wyk.:Bartosz Fejge, Katarzyna Bator, Wojciech Malajkat, Krzysztof Globisz, Katarzyna Pypno, Tytus Hołdys, Marek Serdiukow, Tomasz Koźlik, Paweł Jakowlew, Łukasz Jaźwiec; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:20 Duszpasterz Beczki; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Pogoda - 17.04 - 5; STEREO, 16:9 22:55 Franciszek od połamanych skrzydeł; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Inny; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Żurawie: stworzone do latania (Born to Fly); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Doktor; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Od zapustów do śmingusa; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:35 Czerwone Gitary i pół wieku; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:30 Ginące zawody - odc. 54 Śląski kołacz; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:50 Żurawie: stworzone do latania (Born to Fly); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 118 - Szynka konserwowa z jajecznym majonezowym nadzieniem, pascha; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:05 Duszpasterz Beczki; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 05:05 Wiosna nad Biebrzą; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:20 Czerwone Gitary i pół wieku; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:10 Żurawie: stworzone do latania (Born to Fly); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 5.00 Disco Gramy 6.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 8.15 Epoka lodowcowa: Wielkanocne niespodzianki - film anim. 8.40 Dino mama - film anim. 10.30 Epoka lodowcowa 2: Odwilż - film anim. 12.20 X - Men: Ostatni bastion - fi lm sci - fi, USA, 2006 14.40 Titanic - melodramat, USA, 1997 18.50 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich 20.00 MEGA HIT - Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation - film sensacyjny, USA, Hongkong, Chiny, 2015 22.55 Akt odwagi - film akcji, USA, 2012 1.15 Azyl - thriller, USA, 2002 3.45 Tajemnice losu TVN 5.20 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 5.45 Mango - Telezakupy 6.50 Kuchenne rewolucje 7.45 Spotkanie ze smakiem 7.55 Milionerzy 8.55 Hugo i jego wynalazek - film familijny 11.35 Pamiętnik księżniczki - komedia, USA 13.55 Willow - fi lm przygodowy, USA, Wielka Brytania, Nowa Zelandia 1988 16.35 Indiana Jones i Królestwo Kryształowej Czaszki - film przygodowy, USA 2008 19.00 Fakty, Sport, Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 20.00 Milionerzy 21.00 Królewna Śnieżka i Łowca - film przygodowy, USA 2012 23.35 Pieniądze to nie wszystko - komedia, Polska 2001 1.55 Narzeczony mimo woli - komedia, USA 2009 4.10 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 4.35 Nic straconego TV 4 6.00 Amerykańscy naprawiacze 7.00 Kaczor Donald przedstawia 8.10 Tarzan II - film animowany 9.45 Król Lew II: Czas Simby - film anim. 11.20 Zaginiony ląd - komedia przygodowa, USA, 2009 13.35 Piękna i Bestia - film anim. 15.25 Joe Dirt - komedia, USA, 2001 17.15 Tornado w Nowym Jorku - film katastroficzny, Kanada, 2008 19.00 Policjantki i Policjanci 20.00 Sprawiedliwi - Wydział Kryminalny 21.00 Straszny film 5 - komedia, USA, 2013 22.50 Lodowy księżyc - thriller, USA, 2013 1.40 STOP Drogówka 2.45 TAK czy NIE 3.10 Cafe Futbol 16 4.55 Trans World Sport TV Puls 5.50 Ale numer! 7.50 Lassie - film familijny 9.55 Na psa urok - film familijny 11.55 Król Lew - film anim. 13.45 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm: Braciszek i siostrzyczka - baśń 15.00 Noe: Wybrany przez Boga - film przygodowy 17.50 Wybuchowa para - komedia 20.00 Robin Hood: Książę złodziei - film przygodowy, USA 1991 22.55 Złoto pustyni - komediodramat, USA 1999 1.25 Taki jest świat 2.05 Ale numer! 2.40 Kręcimy z gwiazdami 3.25 Na jedwabnym szlaku 3.50 Biesiada na cztery pory roku 4.20 Menu na miarę 4.50 Twój Puls 5.35 Menu na miarę TVN 7 4.55 Ukryta prawda - program obyczajowy 6.50 Mango Telezakupy 8.55 Na tropie Marsupilami - komedia 11.10 Tomcio Grubasek - komedia, USA 1995 13.15 Miasto cienia - film przygodowy, USA 2008 15.15 Granice czasu - film przygodowy, USA 2003 17.45 Głupi i głupszy - komedia, USA 1994 20.00 Sześć dni, siedem nocy - komedia, USA 1998 22.10 Miss agent - komedia, USA 2000 0.35 Wielki Gatsby - film obyczajowy, USA, Australia 2013 3.25 Druga strona medalu - talk show 3.55 Druga strona medalu - talk show 4.20 Druga strona medalu - talk show Puls 2 6:00 Reksio Odcinek: 61 6:05 Reksio Odcinek: 63 6:30 Reksio Odcinek: 64 6:35 Jake i piraci z Nibylandii Odcinek: 100 Sezon: 3 7:10 Jake i piraci z Nibylandii Odcinek: 1 7:35 Baranek Shaun Odcinek: 61 7:40 Baranek Shaun Odcinek: 62 7:50 Baranek Shaun Odcinek: 63 8:00 Baranek Shaun Odcinek: 68 8:05 Baranek Shaun Odcinek: 69 8:15 Baranek Shaun Odcinek: 70 8:35 Oggy i karaluchy Odcinek: 34 8:40 Oggy i karaluchy Odcinek: 35 8:50 I ty możesz zostać bohaterem 10:35 Kacze opowieści: poszukiwacze zaginionej lampy 12:00 Księżniczka i żaba 14:00 Aukcja w ciemno Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 3 14:30 Aukcja w ciemno Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 3 15:00 Aukcja w ciemno Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 3 15:30 Aukcja w ciemno Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 3 16:00 Gwiazdy lombardu Odcinek: 107 Sezon: 6 16:30 Gwiazdy lombardu Odcinek: 108 Sezon: 6 17:00 Gwiazdy lombardu Odcinek: 109 Sezon: 6 17:30 Gwiazdy lombardu Odcinek: 110 Sezon: 6 18:05 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru Odcinek: 122 18:40 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru Odcinek: 123 19:05 Niech żyje król Julian Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 19:40 Niech żyje król Julian Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 2 19:55 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru Odcinek: 124 20:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru Odcinek: 125 20:55 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 11 21:50 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 11 22:45 Ogniste tornado 0:15 JRG w akcji Odcinek: 2 0:55 Z archiwum policji Odcinek: 5 1:30 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 3 2:00 Z archiwum policji Odcinek: 5 2:30 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 4 3:05 Z archiwum policji Odcinek: 6 3:25 No problem! Odcinek: 4 3:50 W blasku fleszy Odcinek: 2 4:15 Na jedwabnym szlaku Odcinek: 7 4:40 Na jedwabnym szlaku Odcinek: 8 5:10 Dyżur Odcinek: 12 5:35 Dyżur Odcinek: 13 TV 6 6.00 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa 6.55 Garfield - film anim. 9.55 Co tygryski lubią najbardziej - film familijny 11.40 Aladyn i król złodziei - film anim. 13.25 O, kurczę! - komedia familijna 15.20 Mój tata Scrooge - film familijny 17.00 Piotruś Pan i Wendy - film przygodowy 19.20 Burzowe tornado - film sci - fi 21.00 Sekcja 8. - thriller sensacyjny, Kanada, Niemcy, USA, 2003 23.00 Mroki lasu - horror, USA, Niemcy/Wielka Brytania, 2006 1.00 Uwierz w duchy 2.00 STOP Drogówka 3.00 Top 10 lista przebojów 4.00 Disco Polo Life 5.00 Disco Polo Life Super Polsat 6:00 Wydarzenia - program informacyjny 7:00 Sunni i słoń - film familijny, Francja 2008 9:00 Przyjaciółki 5 (57) - serial obyczajowy 10:00 Hotel 52 5 (58) - serial obyczajowy 11:00 2XL (6) - serial obyczajowy 12:00 Dancing with the Stars. Taniec z gwiazdami 2 (15) - program rozrywkowy 14:00 Top Chef (8) - reality show 15:30 Hell's Kitchen - Piekielna Kuchnia 2 (16) - reality show 17:00 Dancing with the Stars. Taniec z gwiazdami 2 (16) - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Przyjaciółki 5 (58) - serial obyczajowy 20:00 Hotel 52 5 (59) - serial obyczajowy 21:00 2XL (7) - serial obyczajowy 22:00 Dancing with the Stars. Taniec z gwiazdami 2 (16) - program rozrywkowy 0:00 Top Chef (8) - reality show 1:30 Hell's Kitchen - Piekielna Kuchnia 2 (16) - reality show 3:00 Przyjaciółki 5 (58) - serial obyczajowy 4:00 Nasz nowy dom (43) - reality show 5:00 Nasz nowy dom (44) - reality show 8TV 6:00 Granie na wstawanie 8:00 Muzyczne śniadanie 10:00 Muzyczny rytm dnia 12:00 Muzyczny rytm dnia 14:00 Hit za hitem 16:00 Hit za hitem 17:25 Poczuj się lepiej 18:30 24 godziny online.pl Odcinek: 76 18:50 Prognoza pogody 19:00 Poczuj się lepiej 22:00 Poczuj się lepiej 23:45 Prognoza pogody 23:50 Poczuj się lepiej TTV 5.05 Testerzy 5.35 Testerzy 6.05 Martyna i kobiety świata 7.05 Miliarderzy kontra reszta świata 7.45 Nauka jazdy 8.15 Defacto 8.45 Defacto 9.15 Testerzy 9.45 Gogglebox. Przed telewizorem 10.30 Kossakowski. Inicjacja 11.00 Urodzony handlarz 11.30 Wojny magazynowe 12.55 Anatomia głupoty według Richarda Hammonda Święta 13.25 Damy i wieśniaczki. Rosja 14.25 Usterka 14.55 Ostre cięcie 15.45 Express - informacje 16.05 Damy i wieśniaczki. PL 17.10 Nauka jazdy 17.45 Express - informacje 18.00 Anatomia głupoty według Richarda Hammonda 18.35 Usterka 19.45 Express 20.00 Damy i wieśniaczki. PL 21.00 Kossakowski. Inicjacja 21.30 Kossakowski. Inicjacja 22.00 Gogglebox. Przed Telewizorem 22.45 Królowe życia - serial 23.30 Kossakowski. Być jak… 0.15 Dzień, w którym pojawiła się forsa 1.15 Damy i wieśniaczki. PL 2.15 Usterka 2.45 Usterka 3.15 Martyna i kobiety świata 4.15 Nauka jazdy Polo TV 6:00 Hit dnia 6:05 Pobudka z Polo tv! 7:00 Hit dnia 7:05 Pobudka z Polo tv! 8:00 Hit dnia 8:05 Najlepsze z najlepszych 9:00 Hit dnia 9:15 Disco Studio 12:00 Hit dnia 12:10 Dance w Polo tv 13:00 Disco Star 13:14 Przeboje na czasie 14:00 Disco Star 14:11 Disco Relax 15:00 Disco Star 15:05 Przeboje na czasie 16:00 Disco Star 16:13 Przeboje na czasie 17:00 Disco Star 17:15 Disco Studio 19:15 Prognoza pogody 19:17 Szalone lata 90. 20:00 Prognoza pogody 20:02 Videomix 21:00 Hits zone 22:15 Przeboje na czasie 22:30 Prognoza pogody 22:40 Przeboje na czasie 23:00 Klejnot TV 0:00 Przeboje na czasie ATM Rozrywka 6:00 Disco gramy 7:00 Słoiki Odcinek: 43 8:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 16 8:30 Awantura o kasę Odcinek: 15 9:25 Małolaty Odcinek: 16 10:25 Pielęgniarki Odcinek: 214 11:25 To nie koniec świata! Odcinek: 24 12:25 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 2477 13:15 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 206 13:50 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 207 14:15 Pitu Pitu Odcinek: 16 14:20 Pitu Pitu Odcinek: 17 14:25 Graczykowie Odcinek: 16 14:55 Świat według Bundych Odcinek: 14 15:25 Świat według Bundych Odcinek: 15 15:55 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 472 16:25 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 473 16:55 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 1 17:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 2 18:00 Awantura o kasę Odcinek: 16 19:00 Pielęgniarki Odcinek: 78 20:00 Słoiki Odcinek: 43 21:00 Fala zbrodni Odcinek: 22 22:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 253 22:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 254 23:00 Słoiki Odcinek: 16 0:00 Pielęgniarki Odcinek: 215 1:00 Fala zbrodni Odcinek: 22 2:00 To nie koniec świata! Odcinek: 24 3:00 Awantura o kasę Odcinek: 12 4:00 Disco gramy 5:00 Disco gramy TV Trwam 6:00 Wielkanoc na Pałukach 6:20 Vatican Magazine 6:50 Po cóż są nam święci 7:00 Cuda Jezusa 7:55 Świat w obrazach 8:00 Informacje dnia 8:15 Wieś - to też Polska 9:25 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 9:30 Msza Święta z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 10:30 Brat naszego Boga 11:55 Święty na każdy dzień 12:00 Regina Coeli z Ojcem świętym Franciszkiem 12:25 Święty na każdy dzień 12:30 Znak wiary 14:10 Jan Paweł II - papież, który tworzył historię 15:50 Pytasz i wiesz 16:00 Koncert życzeń 16:50 Tydzień z Ziemi Świętej 17:10 Święty na każdy dzień 17:15 Jerash starożytne miasto Jordanii 17:30 Okiem kamery 18:00 Regina Coeli 18:05 Informacje dnia 18:15 Rozmowy niedokończone 19:25 Święty na każdy dzień 19:30 Historia wielkanocna 19:50 Modlitwa z telefonicznym udziałem dzieci 20:00 Informacje dnia 20:20 Różaniec 20:50 Myśląc Ojczyzna 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 21:20 Informacje dnia 21:40 Mojżesz - 10 przykazań 22:30 Uczeń i mistrz 0:00 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 0:05 Świat w obrazach 0:10 Informacje dnia 0:30 Okiem kamery 1:00 Regina Coeli 1:05 Pytasz i wiesz 1:15 Rozmowy niedokończone 2:30 Historia wielkanocna 2:50 Modlitwa z telefonicznym udziałem dzieci 3:00 Informacje dnia 3:20 Różaniec 3:50 Myśląc Ojczyzna 4:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 4:20 Informacje dnia 4:40 Msza Święta z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 5:40 Regina Coeli z Ojcem świętym Franciszkiem Stopklatka TV 6.00 Prywatna historia kina 6.35 Na planie 7.15 Dumbo - film anim. 8.30 Zjazd - film dok. 10.15 Pułapki umysłu Sezon 5 - Life of the Brain - serial 11.25 Wycieczka na studia - komedia, USA 13.00 Zmowa pierwszych żon - komedia, USA 15.05 Cudowne dziecko - dramat, USA 17.35 Dziesięcioro przykazań, cz. 2 - film biograficzny, USA 20.00 Asterix i Obelix: W służbie jej królewskiej mości - film przygodowy, Francja, Hiszpania, Włochy, Węgry 22.25 Oficer i dżentelmen - melodramat, USA 0.50 Wirus - film sensacyjny, Polska, Wielka Brytania, Francja 2.45 Obietnica - thriller, Polska, Dania 4.45 Złotopolscy - Rozterki - serial 5.25 Złotopolscy - Wizyty - serial 6.00 Zakończenie programu Fokus TV 6:00 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 7 6:35 Życie Bałtyku Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 1 7:00 Wehikuł czasu 7:05 Jak to się robi? Odcinek: 21 Sezon: 1 7:40 Detektyw Cain Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 3 8:50 Wehikuł czasu 8:55 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 31 9:00 Dzika Polska - Bogatsze życie Odcinek: 13 9:35 Dzika Polska - Bogatsze życie Odcinek: 14 10:10 Pustynie i życie Odcinek: 6 11:15 Mistrzowie drewna Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 12:10 Kierowcy wielkich ciężarówek Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 13:10 Lotnicze pogotowie ratunkowe Odcinek: 4 13:35 Jak to się robi? Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 1 14:10 Starożytni kosmici Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 15:05 UFO: odtajnione akta Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 1 16:10 Dam radę! Odcinek: 5 16:40 Akcja renowacja USA Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 5 17:10 Mistrzowie drewna Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 18:00 Kierowcy wielkich ciężarówek Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 19:00 Wielkie konstrukcje III Rzeszy Odcinek: 5 20:00 Zakręcona historia Odcinek: 4 21:00 Największe oblężenia średniowiecza Odcinek: 6 22:00 Prognoza pogody 22:05 Hell on Wheels Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 1 23:00 Brudne miasta Odcinek: 2 0:00 Prognoza pogody 0:05 Krew, kule i ciała - historia kryminalistyki Odcinek: 3 1:10 77 słoni - Indie Odcinek: 7 1:45 Tajemnice historii Odcinek: 5 2:10 Życie Bałtyku Odcinek: 21 Sezon: 1 2:45 Pod lupą Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 3 3:35 Dzika Polska. Lasy pełne życia Odcinek: 1 4:15 Dzika Polska. Lasy pełne życia Odcinek: 2 4:40 Redakcja: dział śledczy Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 1 5:25 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 31 TVP ABC 05:25 Listonosz Pat i pocztowy autobus (Postman Pat takes the Bus) - txt. str. 777; film animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1991); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:55 Strażak Sam, seria 7 - Dzień na plaży, odc. 21 (A Day at the Seaside); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Strażak Sam, seria 7 - Modelowy kłopot, odc. 22 (Model Plane); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:20 Listonosz Pat IV - Listonosz Pat i kłopotliwy pociąg, odc. 4 (Postman Pat and the Troublesone Train); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 Cypisek, syn rozbójnika Rumcajsa - Jak Rumcajs z Cypiskiem krzesali iskry, odc. 5 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1972); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 My Little Pony, seria II - Huraganowa Fluttershy, odc. 22 (Hurricane Fluttershy); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Tabaluga - To co miłe wcale nie musi się kończyć, odc. 2 (Happy without ending); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (1997); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:45 Smerfy - Rzeka czasu, odc. 206 (Smurfing Out of Time); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 Pamiętnik Florki - Przyjaciel, odc. 27; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Stacyjkowo - Rozklekotany Wilson, odc. 3 (Clunky Wilson); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Wissper - Niezdarny słoń, odc. 2 (Clumsy Elephant); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, Irlandia (2015); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Masza i niedźwiedź - Dwie na jednego, odc. 36 (Two Much) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2014); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Masza i niedźwiedź - Wielka podróż, odc. 37 (Bon Voyage) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2014); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:10 Charlie i Lola, seria 1 - Wcale nie czuję się dobrze, odc. 9 (I'm Really Ever So Not Well); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Domisie - Kiedy coś robisz, rób to solidnie; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Margolcia i Miś zapraszają dziś - odc. 23 Wielkanoc; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Baby Beetles - Baby Beetles, odc. 47; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Baby Beetles - Baby Beetles, odc. 48; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Strażak Sam, seria 7 - Dzień na plaży, odc. 21 (A Day at the Seaside); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Strażak Sam, seria 7 - Modelowy kłopot, odc. 22 (Model Plane); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Andy i zwierzęta świata - Pawiany czakma, odc. 28 (Chacma Baboons); dokument fabularyzowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Cypisek, syn rozbójnika Rumcajsa - Jak Rumcajs z Cypiskiem grali w kręgle, odc. 6 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1972); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Janosik - Janosik i królowa pszczół, odc. 3 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Polska, Słowacja (2013); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 My Little Pony, seria II - Huraganowa Fluttershy, odc. 22 (Hurricane Fluttershy); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Tabaluga - To co miłe wcale nie musi się kończyć, odc. 2 (Happy without ending); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (1997); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Smerfy - Rzeka czasu, odc. 206 (Smurfing Out of Time); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Pamiętnik Florki - Przyjaciel, odc. 27; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Stacyjkowo - Rozklekotany Wilson, odc. 3 (Clunky Wilson); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Wissper - Niezdarny słoń, odc. 2 (Clumsy Elephant); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, Irlandia (2015); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Masza i niedźwiedź - Dwie na jednego, odc. 36 (Two Much) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2014); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:45 Masza i niedźwiedź - Wielka podróż, odc. 37 (Bon Voyage) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2014); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Świnka Peppa, seria III - Podróż pociągiem, odc. 18 (The Train Ride); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Świnka Peppa, seria III - Kurczęta Babci Świnki, odc. 19 (Granny Pig's Chickens); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Ziarno - Wielkanoc po łowicku; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Mokra bajeczka; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Domisie - odc. 358 Dziura w spodniach, czyli to nie ja, to samo się zrobiło; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 43 Tajemnice zatoki Ha Long - txt. str. 777 AD; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Strażak Sam, seria 7 - Trójnogi wyścig, odc. 23 (Three Legged Race); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Strażak Sam, seria 7 - Arka Normana, odc. 24 (Norman’s Ark); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Supa Strikas - Echa przeszłości, odc. 5 (Blasts From The Past); serial animowany kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2008); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Rescue Bots, seria 2 - Podwójne zło, odc. 23 (Double Villainy); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2012); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:25 Masza i niedźwiedź - Raz w roku, odc. 44 (Once in a year) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2015); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:40 Littlest Pet Shop - Komik Pepper, odc. 50 (Standup Stinker); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 My Little Pony, seria II - Sekrety Ponyville, odc. 23 (Ponyville Confidential); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Tabaluga - Niebezpieczny żar, odc. 3 (A very hot thing); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (1997); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Książę Smerf, odc. 207 (Prince Smurf); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Wieczorynka - Pamiętnik Florki - Kakao, odc. 28; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Wieczorynka - Stacyjkowo - Koko i tunel, odc. 4 (Koko And The Tunnel); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Wieczorynka - Wissper - Miś Brr...!, odc. 3 (Polar Brrrrr!); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, Irlandia (2015); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:50 Wieczorynka - Czytanie przed spaniem - Bajka o kukułce, zegarze i zegarmistrzu; widowisko kameralne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Masza i niedźwiedź - Wszystko na opak, odc. 38 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2014); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:10 Masza i niedźwiedź - Bajka na dobranoc, odc. 39 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2014); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:25 Alvin i wiewiórki 3 (Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chip - Wrecked) - txt. str. 777; film animowany kraj prod.USA (2011); reż.:Mike Mitchell; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:55 Rok w ogrodzie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:20 Magiczne drzewo - odc. 8 C - Przemiana - txt. str. 777 AD; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:55 Moda na rodzinę - odc. 49 - txt. str. 777; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 07:00 Teledyski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Afisz kulturalny - 17 - 19 kwietnia; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 07:50 Pegaz /35/; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Zabytek zadbany - Dawny zespół klasztorny karmelitów bosych, Zagórze; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Pan Tadeusz (Pan Tadeusz) - txt. str. 777; dramat historyczny kraj prod.Polska, Francja (1999); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Michał Żebrowski, Alicja Bachleda - Curuś, Grażyna Szapołowska, Bogusław Linda, Marek Kondrat, Daniel Olbrychski, Andrzej Seweryn, Jerzy Bińczycki, Krzysztof Kolberger; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Zabytek zadbany - Dawny zespół klasztorny karmelitów bosych, Zagórze; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Niedziela ze... Zbyszkiem Cybulskim; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Credo literackie - Andrzej Dobosz; rozmowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Wstęp do filmu - Mały, wielki człowiek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Mały wielki człowiek (Little Big Man) - txt. str. 777; western kraj prod.USA (1970); reż.:Arthur Penn; wyk.:Dustin Hoffman, Faye Dunaway, Chief Dan George, Martin Balsam, Richard Mulligan, Jeff Corey, Aimee Eccles, Kelly Jean Peters; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Credo literackie - Leszek Długosz; rozmowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Przygody barona Munchausena (The Adventures of Baron Munchausen); film przygodowy kraj prod.USA, Niemcy, Wielka Brytania (1988); reż.:Terry Gilliam; wyk.:Robin Williams, Uma Thurman, John Neville, Eric Idle, Sarah Polley, Oliver Reed; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 Zabytek zadbany - Dawny zespół klasztorny karmelitów bosych, Zagórze; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Credo literackie - Krzysztof Masłoń; rozmowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Vincent van Gogh - Malowane słowami (Van Gogh: Painted with Words); film biograficzny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Andrew Hutton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:20 Portrety - Legendy rocka - Tina Turner (Tina Turner); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2015); reż.:Lyndy Saville; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Zabytek zadbany - Twierdza Przemyśl; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:20 Wstęp do filmu - Major Dundee; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:25 Major Dundee (Major Dundee); western kraj prod.USA (1965); reż.:Sam Peckinpah; wyk.:Charlton Heston, Richard Harris, James Coburn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:30 Którędy po sztukę - Alina Szapocznikow; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Zabytek zadbany - Twierdza Przemyśl; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Jeziorak - txt. str. 777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (2014); reż.:Michał Otłowski; wyk.:Jowita Budnik, Sebastian Fabijański, Mariusz Bonaszewski, Agata Buzek, Łukasz Simlat, Michał Żurawski, Maria Chwalibóg, Stanisław Brudny, Przemysław Bluszcz; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:30 Młoda Polska - Wyspa (ISLA, LA); film krótkometrażowy kraj prod.Chile, Polska (2013); reż.:Katarzyna Klimkiewicz, Dominga Sotomayor Castillo; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Wstęp do filmu - Major Dundee; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Major Dundee (Major Dundee); western kraj prod.USA (1965); reż.:Sam Peckinpah; wyk.:Charlton Heston, Richard Harris, James Coburn; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:20 Zabytek zadbany - Twierdza Przemyśl; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Niebiańskie żony Łąkowych Maryjczyków (Nebesnye zheny Lugovykh Mari); dramat kraj prod.Rosja (2012); reż.:Aleksey Fedorchenko; wyk.:Yuliya Aug, Yana Esipovich, Vasiliy Domrachyov, Darya Ekamasova, Olga Dobrina; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:25 Teledyski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 06:55 Był taki dzień - 17 kwietnia odc. 535; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Emisariusz Kardynała; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2016); reż.:Andrzej Machnowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (61) - Areszt - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Smak tradycji - Lany Poniedziałek; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Szaleństwa Panny Ewy - odc. 3 Mur Graniczny - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Podziemny świat Wyspy Wielkanocnej (Easter Island Underworld); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); reż.:Geoff Luck; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Nieznane oblicze Atlantyku cz. 3 (Facing the Atlantic) - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:10 Konnica (Horse Soldiers); western kraj prod.USA (1959); reż.:John Ford; wyk.:John Wayne, William Holden, Constance Towers, Judson Pratt; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Goebbels - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:40 Ada, to nie wypada!; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1936); reż.:Konrad Tom; wyk.:Antoni Fertner, Loda Niemirzanka, Kazimierz Junosza - Stępowski, Aleksander Żabczyński, Kazimierz Krukowski, Romuald Gierasieński, Janina Krzymuska, Helena Zarembina, Jadwiga Andrzejewska, Mira Zimińska; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:20 Pola Negri. Życie Gwiazdy (POLA NEGRI: LIFE OF A STAR) - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2017); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Ex Libris - odc. 297; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:50 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 7/21 - Judym, czyli czyn społeczny - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:50 Flesz historii - odc. 334; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:20 Ostatnia tajemnica Romanowów (Riddle Of The Romanovs); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:25 Ogniem i mieczem - txt. str. 777; dramat historyczny kraj prod.Polska (1999); reż.:Jerzy Hoffman; wyk.:Michał Żebrowski, Izabella Scorupco, Aleksandr Domogarov, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Bohdan Stupka, Andrzej Seweryn, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Wiktor Zborowski, Wojciech Malajkat, Ewa Wiśniewska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Ballada o prawdziwym kłamstwie; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Andrzej Trzos-Rastawiecki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Tango Papieża - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2014); reż.:Krzysztof Żurowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (61) - Areszt - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 05:50 Humor w odcinkach - Święta wojna - (265) Hanys team; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:15 KabareTOP - "Sęk" - kabaret Dudek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Familiada - odc. 2322; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Dawne ziarna na talerzu - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 10/95; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Hity kabaretu - (22) - Marcinek i inne hity Marcina Dańca; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Rodzina sama w domu - (2); reality show; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /5/ - "Augustowskie noce" - Maria Koterbska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Dubidu - odc. 7; quiz muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 10 - lecie kabaretu Paranienormalni /1/; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 10 - lecie kabaretu Paranienormalni /2/; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Familiada - odc. 2322; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Kabaret na wiosnę /cz. 1/; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Kabaret na wiosnę /cz. 2/; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Olga Lipińska zaprasza - (21); talk-show; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 KabareTOP - "Szeptanka" - Bohdan Smoleń; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 N jak Neo - Nówka /cz. 1/; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Spotkanie z Balladą - Paw story (2); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 N jak Neo - Nówka /cz. 2/; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Gwiazdozbiór TVP Rozrywka - Urszula Sipińska - wydanie specjalne; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:45 Rolnik szuka żony seria IV - odc. 0; reality show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - odc. (6); zabawa quizowa; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 O! Polskie Przeboje; program muzyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 KabareTOP /5/ - "Piłem w Spale, spałem w Pile"; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 10 - lecie kabaretu Paranienormalni /1/; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 10 - lecie kabaretu Paranienormalni /2/; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Rozrywka Retro - Wielkanocna Gala Studia 1; widowisko rozrywkowe; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info HD 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 05:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:09 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:16 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:34 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:39 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:09 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:34 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:39 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:09 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:16 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:34 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:39 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:09 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:39 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:50 Woronicza 17; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:59 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Rozważania wielkanocne 2; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:40 Reportaż TVP INFO - Pasja; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 11:59 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 12:30 Reportaż TVP INFO - Dom nadziei; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 12:59 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 13:30 Reportaż TVP INFO - Diamenty z ulicy; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 13:59 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Prawdę mówiąc - Tomasz Kamiński - odc. 191; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 14:59 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:23 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 15:30 Rozważania wielkanocne 3; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:42 Reportaż TVP INFO - Dom Wschodni; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 15:59 Dla niesłyszących - Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 16:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:59 Flesz Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:05 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Teleexpress Extra - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:32 Rozważania wielkanocne 4; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:41 Reportaż TVP INFO - Świadkowie Wielkiej Tajemnicy; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 17:59 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Reportaż TVP INFO - Granice możliwości; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 18:48 5x5; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:13 Prawdę mówiąc - Jan Budziaszek - odc. 192; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 19:37 Reportaż TVP INFO - Pasja; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 19:57 Gość Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:12 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 21:00 INFO Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:49 Zwykły, święty człowiek - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Panorama Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:30 Rozważania wielkanocne 5; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:40 Reportaż TVP INFO - Cuda; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 00:10 Teleexpress Extra - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 00:35 Gość Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 00:50 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 01:35 INFO Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 02:21 Rozważania wielkanocne 2; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 02:31 Reportaż TVP INFO - Pasja; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 02:50 Reportaż TVP INFO - Dom Wschodni; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 03:02 Reportaż TVP INFO - Granice możliwości; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 03:20 Reportaż TVP INFO - Diamenty z ulicy; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 03:51 Zwykły, święty człowiek - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 05:01 Prawdę mówiąc - Tomasz Kamiński - odc. 191; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 05:34 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 Metro 6:00 WideoNews Odcinek: 34 6:05 Złote przeboje na dzień dobry 7:10 Przygody Bolka i Lolka Odcinek: 14 7:20 Przygody Bolka i Lolka Odcinek: 15 7:30 Bolek i Lolek wśród górników Odcinek: 3 7:40 Przygody Bolka i Lolka Odcinek: 18 7:55 Spożywczaki i bazary Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 9:00 Dziki Frank i smoki Odcinek: 2 10:00 Lodowaty wyścig z czasem Odcinek: 2 11:00 Drogi śmierci 12:00 Maszyny kontra Alaska 13:05 Wielkie fabryki małych rzeczy Odcinek: 1 13:35 Wielkie fabryki małych rzeczy Odcinek: 2 14:05 WideoNews 14:10 Szerpowie - zdobywcy Himalajów 15:15 Pomysł za milion Odcinek: 4 16:05 Do siedmiu razy sztuka 18:05 Goście w Ameryce 20:00 Trzęsienie ziemi 22:25 Nieśmiertelny 1:00 Przemek Saleta: najcięższe zadania Odcinek: 7 1:55 Z pokładu śmigłowca TOPR Odcinek: 1 2:35 Crash test Odcinek: 16 2:55 Złote przeboje na dobranoc Odcinek: 13 4:00 Wędkarstwo nasze hobby Odcinek: 28 4:30 Wędkarstwo nasze hobby Odcinek: 29 5:00 Wędkarstwo nasze hobby Odcinek: 26 5:30 Wędkarstwo nasze hobby Odcinek: 27 Zoom TV 6:05 Zoom przy kawie 7:05 Zoom przy kawie 8:00 Turniej Tańca Latynoamerykańskiego 9:00 Opowieści dziwnej treści - Złotowłosa i trzy misie 10:45 Pies na tropie 12:30 Zoom przy kawie 13:35 Kabaretowy rejs Deluxe Odcinek: 3 14:35 Déjà vu 16:40 Szeptunka Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 2 17:10 Wiedźmy Odcinek: 60 17:50 Fame 20:00 Wiedźmy Odcinek: 61 20:35 Wiedźmy Odcinek: 62 21:10 Przeklęci Odcinek: 5 22:10 Ostatnia szansa Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 10 23:05 Trawka Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 4 23:35 Trawka Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 4 0:25 Fame 2:25 Gwiazdy Cejrowskiego Odcinek: 1 3:00 Bliżej! Magazyn reporterów Odcinek: 20 4:00 Impreza na maxa 5:00 Szlagierowo Odcinek: 22 Nowa TV 6:00 Videomix Odcinek: 34 7:00 24 godziny online.pl Odcinek: 75 7:35 Teraz ja! Odcinek: 11 7:55 Pasja ekstremalna Odcinek: 5 8:30 Zaginiony kontynent na Pacyfiku 9:30 Najszybszy rollercoaster 10:30 Nasz ukochany pies 12:20 Happy wkręt 13:55 To cały ja 16:00 Krokodyl Dundee II 18:30 24 godziny online.pl Odcinek: 76 18:50 Prognoza pogody Odcinek: 46 18:55 Tu i teraz Odcinek: 54 19:30 Nowa rewia kabaretowa Odcinek: 22 20:30 Moi chłopcy 22:35 Misja 1:05 24 godziny online.pl Odcinek: 76 1:25 Prognoza pogody Odcinek: 46 1:45 Tu i teraz Odcinek: 54 2:10 Jan Serce Odcinek: 7 3:15 Videomix Odcinek: 34 4:10 77 słoni - Indie Odcinek: 4 3:55 Pod lupą Odcinek: Sezon: 3 4:55 Redakcja: dział śledczy Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 1 WP 6:00 Drogi sąsiedzie Odcinek: 8 6:05 Magia przedmiotów Odcinek: 5 6:35 #dziejesię 16:50 Odcinek: 102 7:00 Pudelek Show Odcinek: 23 7:30 Infoteka Odcinek: 5 8:00 #dzieńdobryWP 8:00 9:00 Megafabryki Odcinek: 4 10:00 Jak zarobić na remoncie Odcinek: 2 11:00 Pokochaj lub sprzedaj - wakacyjne domy Odcinek: 10 12:00 Luksusowe rezydencje Odcinek: 4 12:30 Luksusowe rezydencje Odcinek: 5 13:00 Pudelek Show Odcinek: 24 13:30 Infoteka Odcinek: 5 14:00 Lata 2000. Dekada, która nas zmieniła Odcinek: 1 15:00 Magia przedmiotów Odcinek: 6 15:30 Wielkie przeprowadzki Odcinek: 1 16:50 #dziejesię 16:50 Odcinek: 103 17:05 Pokochaj lub sprzedaj - wakacyjne domy Odcinek: 11 18:00 Pudelek Show Odcinek: 24 18:30 Infoteka Odcinek: 6 19:00 Lata 2000. Dekada, która nas zmieniła Odcinek: 2 20:00 Megafabryki Odcinek: 5 21:00 Most nad Sundem Odcinek: 5 22:10 Most nad Sundem Odcinek: 6 23:25 Pudelek Show Odcinek: 25 23:55 Upadek Odcinek: 1 1:05 Kto ją zabił Odcinek: 1 2:15 Infoteka Odcinek: 6 2:45 Pokochaj lub sprzedaj - wakacyjne domy Odcinek: 11 3:45 Wielkie przeprowadzki Odcinek: 1 4:25 Infoteka Odcinek: 6 5:00 #dzieńdobryWP 8:00 TV Polonia 06:20 Aktorka (portret Elżbiety Czyżewskiej); film dokumentalny; reż.:Kinga Dębska, Maria Konwicka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 Jest okazja - (3); widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Panna z mokrą głową - txt. str. 777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1994); reż.:Kazimierz Tarnas; wyk.:Paulina Tworzyańska, Anna Nehrebecka, Marek Kondrat, Anna Milewska, Iga Cembrzyńska, Hanna Stankówna, Antoni Frycz, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Marian Opania, Jerzy BiNczycki; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 Kino retro - Sportowiec mimo woli; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1939); reż.:Mieczysław Krawicz; wyk.:Adolf Dymsza, Ina Benita, Aleksander Żabczyński, Józef Orwid, Helena Buczyńska, Ludwik Sempoliński, Halina Doree, Stanisław Woliński, Wojciech Ruszkowski, Henryk Małkowski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Regina Coeli (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2017); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1580 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Blondynka - odc. 46* (seria IV, odc. 7) - Przed sobą nie uciekniesz - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Andrzej Korzyński - muzyka filmowa (1); koncert; reż.:Tomasz Motyl; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Zagubiony diament - Andrzej Korzyński; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2015); reż.:Grzegorz Brzozowicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Andrzej Korzyński - muzyka filmowa (część 2); koncert; reż.:Tomasz Motyl; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Oczy w oczy - (45) Emilian Kamiński; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 Teleexpress - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Kulturalni PL - (347); magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1580 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Baw się słowami - /12/ Jesteś duży czy mały; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Płotek ze stokrotek; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:50 Dobranocka - Cała Polska Czyta dzieciom - Księżniczka na ziarnku grochu; widowisko kameralne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Mała wielka miłość - txt. str. 777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2008); reż.:Łukasz Karwowski; wyk.:Agnieszka Grochowska, Joshua Leonard, Agnieszka Pilaszewska, Mikołaj Grabowski, Marcin Bosak, Łukasz Simlat, Anna Guzik, Maciej Kowalewski, Maciej Wierzbicki, Agnieszka Wielgosz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Warszawskie Combo Taneczne - koncert; koncert; reż.:Tomasz Knittel; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Andrzej Korzyński - muzyka filmowa (1); koncert; reż.:Tomasz Motyl; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Andrzej Korzyński - muzyka filmowa (część 2); koncert; reż.:Tomasz Motyl; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Płotek ze stokrotek; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Cała Polska Czyta dzieciom - Piekarz Piotrek; widowisko kameralne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:33 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Mała wielka miłość - txt. str. 777; film obyczajowy; reż.:Łukasz Karwowski; wyk.:Agnieszka Grochowska, Joshua Leonard, Agnieszka Pilaszewska, Mikołaj Grabowski, Marcin Bosak, Łukasz Simlat, Anna Guzik, Maciej Kowalewski, Maciej Wierzbicki, Agnieszka Wielgosz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1580 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Jadwiga Smosarska; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2008); reż.:Natasza Ziólkowska-Kurczuk; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Pod Tatrami - Wielkanoc na Podhalu; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:10 Zakończenie programu TVP HD 06:35 Pasja ekstremalna - odc. 1; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 217 - Wybór (Ojciec Mateusz XVII odc. 5) - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 187 "Zero tolerancji" sezon 9 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 188 "Na dwa fronty" sezon 9 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:10 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 34 (Ojciec Mateusz III odc. 4) - Skandal - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 Podróże pana Kleksa - część 1 Wysłannicy Bajdocji - txt. str. 777; film przygodowy; reż.:Krzysztof Gradowski; wyk.:Piotr Fronczewski, Władysław Kowalski, Henryk Bista, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Wiesław Michnikowski, Jerzy Kryszak, Małgorzata Ostrowska, Michał Anioł, Bogusz Bilewski, Janusz Rewiński; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Podróże pana Kleksa - część 2 Wyspa wynalazców - txt. str. 777; film przygodowy; reż.:Krzysztof Gradowski; wyk.:Władysław Kowalski, Henryk Bista, Piotr Fronczewski, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Wiesław Michnikowski, Jerzy Kryszak, Małgorzata Ostrowska, Michał Anioł, Bogusz Bilewski, Janusz Rewiński; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Asterix na olimpiadzie (Asterix aux jeux olympiques (Asterix at the Olympic games)) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Belgia, Francja, Hiszpania, Niemcy (2008); reż.:Thomas Langmann; wyk.:Clovis Cornillac, Gerard Depardieu, Alain Delon, Benoît Poelvoorde, Stéphane Rousseau, Vanessa Hessler, Bouli Lanners, Jose Garcia, Alexandre Astier, Franck Dubosc; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:20 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 3 - Kieszonkowe - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 4 - Siła argumentu, argument siły - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 5 - Dziewczyna Tomka - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 6 - Co jest do jedzenia? - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 7 - Jedna kobieta, czterech facetów - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 25 (Ojciec Mateusz II odc. 12) - Waga ciężka - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Ranczo - odc. 64 (seria V, odc. 12) - Nad Solejuków i Wargaczów domem - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:55 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 191 "Giełda wspomnień" sezon 9 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 192 "Braterska kasa" sezon 9 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Ostatnia szansa Harveya (Last Chance Harvey); film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Joel Hopkins; wyk.:Dustin Hoffman, Emma Thompson, Kathy Baker, James Brolin; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Złoty środek - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2008); reż.:Olaf Lubaszenko; wyk.:Anna Przybylska, Szymon Bobrowski, Cezary Pazura, Edward Linde - Lubaszenko, Robert Gonera, Paweł Wilczak, Tamara Arciuch, Maria Pakulnis, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Edyta Olszówka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (63) - Recykling - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:05 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (64) - Szafir - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:40 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 18 (68) Słowacja "Na wschód"; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:15 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 18 (69) Słowacja "Kraina wina"; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:45 Jak to działa - odc. 54 Implanty - txt. str. 777; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Jak to działa - odc. 55 Komputer - txt. str. 777; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Seriale 05:45 Podróż za jeden uśmiech - odc. 5/7 - Królowa autostopu - txt. str. 777; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:20 Podróż za jeden uśmiech - odc. 6/7 - Polowanie na kapelusz - txt. str. 777; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Podróż za jeden uśmiech - odc. 7/7 - Pożegnanie z Dudusiem - txt. str. 777; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 217 - Wybór (Ojciec Mateusz XVII odc. 5) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 218 - Zakład (Ojciec Mateusz XVII odc. 6) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 219 - Córka blacharza (Ojciec Mateusz XVII odc. 7) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 198 "Śpiwór dla czworga" sezon 10 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 199 "Albo ona, albo ja" sezon 10 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Ranczo Wilkowyje - txt. str. 777 AD; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Wojciech Adamczyk; wyk.:Ilona Ostrowska, Paweł Królikowski, Cezary Żak, Artur Barciś, Radoslaw Pazura, Marta Lipińska, Franciszek Pieczka, Piotr Pręgowski, Katarzyna Żak, Sylwester Maciejewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 137 - Tajemnica Możejki (Ojciec Mateusz XI odc. 3) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 138 - Trefny towar (Ojciec Mateusz XI odc. 4) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Sprawa się rypła - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1985); reż.:Janusz Kidawa; wyk.:Franciszek Pieczka, Anna Miesiączek, Roch Sygitowicz, Wawrzyn Pytlarz, Justyna Pilarz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Ranczo - odc. 66 (seria VI, odc. 1) - Szlifierze diamentów - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; reż.:Wojciech Adamczyk; wyk.:Ilona Ostrowska, Arkadiusz Nader, Cezary Żak, Paweł Królikowski, Grzegorz Wons, Jacek Kawalec, Artur Barciś; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Ranczo - odc. 67 (seria VI, odc. 2) - Kozi róg - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 200 "Zapisałaś w chmurze?" sezon 10 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 139 - Wyścig z czasem (Ojciec Mateusz XI odc. 5) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:20 U Pana Boga za miedzą - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2009); reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Andrzej Zaborski, Krzysztof Dzierma, Agnieszka Kotlarska, Grzegorz Heromiński, Emilian Kamiński, Wojciech Solarz, Ryszard Doliński, Mieczyslaw Fiodorow, Małgorzata Sadowska, Alicja Bach; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Ranczo - odc. 68 (seria VI, odc. 3) - Narracja negacji - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Ranczo - odc. 69 (seria VI, odc. 4) - Wiatr w żaglach - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 140 - Zagubiona (Ojciec Mateusz XI odc. 6) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Trzeci oficer - odc. 13/13 - Tak zginął - txt. str. 777; serial sensacyjny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:10 Prokurator - odc. 1/10 - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP kraj prod.Polska (2015); reż.:Jacek Filipiak; wyk.:Jacek Koman, Wojciech Zieliński, Magdalena Cielecka, Dorota Kolak, Janusz Michałowski, Dorota Kolak, Magdalena Turczeniewicz, Karol Adamczyk, Sławomir Grzymkowski, Marcin Kwaśny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Prokurator - odc. 2/10 - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 199 "Albo ona, albo ja" sezon 10 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 200 "Zapisałaś w chmurze?" sezon 10 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 201 "Upiorne urodziny" sezon 10 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 08:00 Sportowa niedziela - JM; STEREO, 16:9 08:40 Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA - Biel - FINAŁ (Turniej WTA - Biel - FINAŁ) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2017); STEREO, 16:9 10:15 Gwiazdy Tenisa-odc. 5 (Gwiazdy Tenisa) - JM kraj prod.Australia (2017); STEREO, 16:9 10:50 Hokej na lodzie - NHL: 1.runda play - off (3): St. Louis Blues - Minnesota Wild (NHL: 1.runda play - off (3): St. Louis Blues - Minnesota Wild) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2017); STEREO, 16:9 13:00 Barca TV - Juventus - FCB; STEREO, 16:9 15:30 Barca TV-magazyn 16:00 Hej, hej, tu NBA wywiad z Włodzimierzem Szaranowiczem; STEREO, 16:9 16:15 Snooker - Champion of Champions - odc. 19 (odc. 19); felieton kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2017); STEREO, 16:9 17:20 Snooker - Champion of Champions - odc. 20 (odc. 20); felieton kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2017); STEREO, 16:9 18:15 Snooker - Champion of Champions - odc. 21 (odc. 21); felieton kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2017); STEREO, 16:9 19:20 Snooker - Champion of Champions - odc. 22 (odc. 22); felieton kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2017); STEREO, 16:9 20:20 4-4-2 - magazyn piłkarski - JM; magazyn piłkarski; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:20 Oko w oko - wywiad z Arturem Borucem; STEREO, 16:9 21:50 Kolarstwo torowe - Mistrzostwa Świata, Hong Kong - podsumowanie (Mistrzostwa Świata, Hong Kong - podsumowanie) kraj prod.Włochy (2017); STEREO, 16:9 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:30 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe - Mistrzostwa Świata, Helsinki - GALA; STEREO, 16:9 01:20 Zakończenie dnia